Current IM solutions offer one-to-one and group chat features. In a typical group chat, different topics are discussed. As a result, conversations on the different topics become intermixed within the IM session. This makes it difficult to follow a transcript of the IM session because a particular topic may be fragmented throughout the IM session. If a person wants to review a specific topic in the IM session, the person has to search through the whole transcript and pick out specific conversations on the topic of interest. This can be cumbersome if the transcript is long and there are numerous different topics discussed in the IM session.